Bedtime Story
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany can't figure out what type of story to read for Italy when he can't go to bed. Luckily, Russia comes out of nowhere with a lovelier story. .. perhaps too lovely.


**Bedtime Story**

* * *

"But I'm not tired, Germany!" The young Italian spoke. "I don't wanna sleep. Could you tell me a bedtime story?" Germany sighed.

"Italy, I don't know any stories." He explained, holding his head as he sat at the edge of the couch. Italy sat beside him. "Can you try to make one up? Please!"

Germany thought for a moment.

"There once was a boy who liked to suck his thumbs," He began.

"His mother told him to stop, but he wouldn't. So she cut off his thumbs.

Now he has no thumbs.

Now go to bed."

Italy stared at him. "But that story was more scary than peaceful!" He whined.

Russia walked into the room. "Is true, Germany. That story was a little demented." The German turned his head.

"Two questions;

First of all, how the hell did you get in the house.

Second of all, what do you know about bedtime stories?"

The Russian sat down in the chair in front of them. "There's a story that my big sister used to tell me. It was like a lullaby."

Italy seemed a little afraid, but wanted the Russian to continue anyway.

"The story was an old Japanese legend. It was called, Murasaki no Mori, or, the Purple Forest."

Russia stopped to see their reactions, then continued.

"The story goes like this..." He began...

.

.

.

_"There once was a deep, deep forest. A forest in which was always shrouded in a purple mist. A place where no person can live, yet, for an odd reason, you could hear the voice of a little girl singing deep within it. Attracted to that voice, many wandered in, but no one ever returned. _

_The townsfolk named the forest, the Purple Forest, and always feared it..." _

A young man walked through the trees, admiring the wonderful view. His hair was a dark blue, his eyes matching. His light blue scarf hung loosely over his shoulders. Many plants, flowers, and creatures of the wilderness. He never understood why everyone stayed away from such a beautiful sight.

It was so perfect, it encouraged him to sing...

_"Deep inside of the purple forest, _

_the river, the trees, and the little flowers give a sweet smell. _

_The beautiful bird's peaceful voices,_

_Echo all across the land, _

_in a sad tone..." _

Suddenly, another voice joined into his tune, making him jump in surprise.

_"Deep inside of the purple forest, _

_I sit here alone, and sing a tune all to myself. _

_The gentle bristling sound, carried off by the wind, _

_is a whisper that only heals, _

_my loneliness..." _

The man turned back, seeing the young girl. She wore her turquoise hair in twintails, making the two parts of hair fall to her ankles. Her dress was small and white, elegantly plain.

_"Traveler, why don't you rest here for now? _

_I shall sing you a tune to soothe you..."_

The man joined in on the part, making the song a duet.

_"Why, lovely child, _

_let me hear your wonderful voice once more."_

The two then sang together.

_"Let us spend a little time together in this violet forest..." _

_The traveler was captivated by the girl's blissful voice.  
But, as time moved on, the violet mist became more and more dense, until it enveloped the two-_

_"Ah, ah. That beautiful voice, _

_which spreads across the purple mist._

_And within the harsh, cold darkness,_

_It slowly and cautiously,_

_vanishes..." _

The two sat under the tree, the man and the girl were singing to each other.

The bluenette felt his eyelids droop, falling against the girl's frail shoulder.

_"The whispering winds,"_

_"The rustling leaves..." _

"I-is this a dream?"

_Next thing the man knew, he was being lead deeper into the forest by the young maiden. _

_As his vision expanded, a bright light filled his eyes..._

As the two walked through the opening, the sight was amazing. A shining lake was in the center of a grassy plain, flowers surrounding it.

_"The slowly blooming flowers,"_

_"They're beautiful, aren't they?" _

_"The beautiful glistening lake," _

_"Shines ever so lightly." _

The two turned to each other, singing in the softest voices.

_"There's a hidden paradise deep inside of the forest no one knows about, _

_with a secret lake creating the mysterious glow..." _

The girl smiled, resting her hand gently on the man's cheek.

_"Why don't we always,"_

_"The little girl whispers,"_

_"Stay with each other in this plain?"_

_"With her angelic voice,"_

_"Together forever..." _

The girl leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, but everything faded to black.

The girl sat against the tree, her eyes closed, as she sang a small tune to herself,

_"Deep inside of the purple forest,  
the days of singing still progress, but I'm never lonely.  
We sit, play, and even sing together,  
Because you are now... _

_By my side..."_

_"Deep inside of the purple forest,_

_A place in which I will guide you through,  
"A place where you shall never dare to enter._

_The mysterious secret hidden by the forest._

_Is if I ever capture you,  
Is if you're ever captured,_

_I'll never let you go...  
You'll never escape..._

_._

_._

_._

_For the rest of eternity..." _

The Russian sang softly as his eyes were closed, ending the story. He opened them.

The two had fallen asleep. Either bored to death of the story, or finding it peaceful. Russia smiled.

"I've always had a way of making them sleep..." He spoke to himself with a giggle.

"Now they'll be by my side,

_forever..." _

* * *

**A/N: That was scary as hell... **

**TWIST ENDINGS FTW! **

**Also... ONE-SHOTS FTW. **


End file.
